In your eyes
by o0oBishieo0o
Summary: Songfic, A sweet, sappy look into a night of Shuichi Shindou and Yuki Eiri...Rated for mild shounen ai..please R+R Arigatou!! *scampers away*


Disclaimer: I don't own either the song or any of these characters in this fic, The song belongs to the anime "Project A-ko" and the characters belong to Muramaki *worships* however if anyone would like to sell these to me i wouldn't mind at all!! *cackles evily*..Please big scary people don't sue me..for i am broke. I spent all my cash on pointless stuff *grins* This fic is also SHOUNEN AI *waves banners* which basically means boy/boy love..even though it is very mild, it is still there..so if you don't like the idea of this RUN RUN RUN! ^_^ *chuckles* All flames will be sent to virginia to keep my fire going..please R+R!! arigatou! *scampers away to cause more insanity*   
  
  
In Your Eyes  
  
Looking in your eyes,  
How i hope you would see my heart,  
That our lives would meet, never have to part,  
Feelings here inside, how i wish the world would go away,  
But you and I would stay, and i'd be,  
Forever in your eyes.  
  
Shuichi sighed and rolled over onto his back for the fourth time that night. His mind wasn't tired and no matter how many times he tried to will it into sleep a new thought would invade and he would have to start over again. Glancing at the clock on the wall he tried to make out the time, finally giving up with peering into darkness Shuichi threw the blanket off his body and got up, the air hitting his body in a rush, making goosebumps on his flesh appear. Trying to be quiet and not wake the other occupent of the house he slowly walked into the kitchen, turning the tap on and filling a glass with icey cold water.  
  
Standing in the dark, wanting only to be next to you,  
Shine your light on me, nothing else will do,  
Deep inside my heart, I belive that you and i could be,  
Friends forever more, through eternity,  
And you'd see, me forever in your eyes.  
  
"Your still awake?.."  
Startled by the sound Shuichi turnt quickly, the glass in his hand slipping through his wet fingers and smashing to the floor.  
"K'so!..gomen nasai Yuki!" he exclaimed as he bent and started picking up the shards of glass now litering the tiled floor.  
"I asked why you were still awake baka.." Yuki Eiri said as he lit his fourth cigerette for the night and leant against the door frame of the kitchen.  
"I..umm..couldn't sleep..thats all"  
Yuki snorted, it was hard for anyone to sleep when that pink haired bundle of never-ending energy wandered around, trying his hardest to be quiet but only being louder in the process, and even though Eiri would never admit it to anyone, not even himself at times, Shuichi was cute even when he was messing up. It annoyed Eiri how Shuichi always managed to sneak his way into his thoughts and dreams, most nights Eiri would wake up sweating, haunted by the yuonger boys eyes. Eye's that held such trust and so much love they were almost too painfull to look at.  
  
The two of us together, I see it in my dreams,  
Nothing could tear us apart,  
Through any kind of weather, its always you and me,  
Together we could stand the test of time.  
  
Standing and brushing away the last piece's of glass into a cloth, Shuichi focused his gaze on Eiri's form.  
"Why are you up?..I was quiet..I'm sorry if i.."  
He was cut short as Eiri strode foward and took the smaller boy in his arms, placing his head on the soft pink hair. Shuichi not used to such forward shows of affection snuggled closer, almost purring at Eiri's touch.  
"Perhaps you should stop saying sorry shuu-chan, it could become bad for you"  
Eiri smirked knowing that Shuichi's face had taken on a look of confusion, it was best to keep Shuichi this way, the younger boy could kill anyone with his continous questions.  
"I..don't...understand Yuki"  
"You werent supposed to.."  
"So...im not supposed to understand you?" Shuichi asked and was rewarded with a sigh from his lover.  
"Love isn't something you can understand, if you understand the person you think you love, then you don't really love them at all. Love is something that confuses, torments and drives you insane because its not supposed to be understood..its just there..whatever it is, in whatever form its in..so perhaps you not understanding me is better for you"  
  
Feelings here inside, how i wish the world would go away,  
All would dissappear, but you and i would stay,  
And i'd be, forever in your eyes,  
The two of us together, I see it in my dreams,  
Nothing could tear us apart,  
Through any kind of weather, its always you and me,  
Together we could stand the test of time.  
  
"So..what your saying is.." Shuichi continued, only to be silenced once more by Eiri softly kissing him.  
"I'm not saying anything idiot, come to bed..your freezing"  
"Yuuuuukiiii, the sofa is lumpy!!" the smaller boy whined and was gently cuffed over the ear by Eiri.  
"I said "bed" not "Sofa"..there is a difference you know"  
Shuichi smiled slightly deciding not to say any more to spoil the moment and allowed himself to be led into Eiri's room. Sliding under the warm black covers he sighed softly as he laid his head on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling, watching as the lights danced off it from the Tokyo skyline as if Eiri's walls were glittering with diamonds, but then again in Shuichi's mind everything about Eiri glittered like some rare jewel so he wasn't suprised. "What were you thinking about that kept you awake nearly all night shuu-chan?" Eiri asked as he pulled the other boy closer, breathing in the scent of his shampoo and relishing the warmth of his body. Shuichi smiled slightly and lent against Eiri his eyes drifting shut, thankfull that his mind was almost a numbing blank.  
  
"I was thinking about your eyes.."  
  
Standing in the dark, wanting only to be next to you,  
Shine your light on me, nothing else will do,  
Deep inside my heart, i belive that you and i could be,  
Friends forever more, through eternity,  
And you'd see, me forever in your eyes.  
  
AN: I would like to thank Lee "Unguided Angel" for the making of this fic, Domo Hee-chan for alittle late night inspiration to help combat the writters block trying to take over ^_^ *glomps* Secondly i would like to dedicate this to my dear dear friend Nanashi, for being my real life Yuki Eiri...Thanks babe this one's for you.  
  
Bish. 


End file.
